gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:I'll Take Her
Merge comments Voting to Merge this article with I'll Take Her... and ...I'll Take Her, as they are correctly titled; and are separate missions. That Thing There 01:32, 3 March 2009 (UTC) yes, no need for three different articles for the samething (LCPD 22:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC)) :My understanding is that there are at least two missions called I'll Take Her, which means there should be two articles. One for each mission. However, I would like clarification on this. A-Dust 23:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::There are two missions, "I'll Take Her..." which is the first half, and "...I'll Take Her", which is the second half. The first revolves around getting the number and waiting to call. The second is the test drive/kidnapping. That Thing There 04:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Firstly, one user went ahead and did this the wrong way (simply cutting/pasting the content into two new articles). The right way would have been to get a staff member to move this page to I'll Take Her... (the first half), and THEN cut and paste the second half out. That would keep the history as accurate as possible. Secondly, In my opinion it doesn't need to be split up at all. The missions are played one after the other as if they were one, and they are connected as if they were one. Even IGN counted them as one. However, technically they are two missions and therefore, that has resulted in the page being split up. What are we going to do with this page? Redirect to the first half, or disambig to both? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Not always played after one another - You can do it that way, or you can collect the number and then go progress to another mission, and call at a later time. That Thing There 07:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Firstly, you don't need to use a dot point to indent a post, simply use an extra colon (:) for each extra indent (rather than :*). What I meant was that the story is directly continued, it's not a new mission, it's a continuation. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::OK, what I said before was a bit confusing because usually the story does continue mission to mission. What I meant is that it is like Final Interview. After actually planning the interview in that mission, the mission stops and it is possible to complete other missions in between. When however you do continue the mission, it's the same mission, not a new one. The same thing happens here TWICE. After the Internet part, you can do other missions before you call her. Then the same thing happens after the part where you actually kidnap her, before you have to go back and get the photo. It has relatively the same name and therefore is actually the same mission, and it's easy to tell that it acts like the Final Interview example, it doesn't act like two separate missions. I have however fully cleaned up up both the I'll Take Her... and ...I'll Take Her articles, and have turned I'll Take Her (this page) into a disambig. However, as I have said in the information box at the top of the page, it's not necessarily a permanent disambig, and it's use should be discussed (disambig, redirect to the first part, etc.). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Firstly, let me apologize for adding a bullet to my previous comment. It seems to have gotten your panties in such a twist. I'll make sure it never happens again. As for the mission articles, the way you handle it is ultimately your call, either having them as two separate articles (Which after thinking about it, makes no sense as the first article would be less than a paragraph long), or just redirecting the two halves to the main I'll Take Her article, which is more logical. That Thing There 04:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) OK, Firstly, that's fine, I was just telling you that you don't need a bullet. As for the articles, I want to see the opinions of a few users (not just one) before anything is done, so we don't end up with histories where the pages were merged and separated five times. Thanks for the input! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) This is the way I'd do it, after much thought. That Thing There 04:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC)